finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX abilities
The following is a list of abilities available to the player in Final Fantasy IX. Abilities are learned by equipping certain equipment pieces which contain the ability. When an equipment piece is equipped, any abilities contained in the piece are automatically usable by the character. As the character earns AP, they can master abilities and gain the ability to use them without the need for a corresponding equipment piece. Command abilities can be used at any time, while support abilities must be equipped to the character using Magic Stones in the menu. Though many characters learn the same support abilities, the amount of AP to master them varies between characters. All support abilities require the same amount of Magic Stones to use regardless of character. Zidane Zidane's abilities are Skill and Steal. All enemies have between one and four items to be stolen, some harder to steal than others. Certain support abilities improve the chances of stealing items. Skill is a set of eight commands that Zidane learns from his equipment that act as supportive skills in battle. Some, but not all, cost some MP to use. When Zidane enters Trance, Skill is replaced by Dyne, a set of special attacks Zidane can execute at the cost of MP. Zidane learns new Dyne attacks automatically when he learns a corresponding Skill. Support Abilities Vivi Vivi's primary ability is Black Magic, which lets him cast offensive spells on enemies. In his Trance mode, Black Magic changes to Dbl Black, letting Vivi cast any two Black Magic spells he knows at once, provided he has the MP to cast both of them. Vivi's other command ability is Focus, which heightens his magic power, up until his Magic stat reaches 99. The formula for which Focus boosts his magic power every time it is used is as follows: : Magic * 1.25 Support Abilities Dagger Dagger's primary ability is Summon magic, and she has a much larger pool of summons than Eiko. Dagger learns her summons through various Add-ons, and her summons cover most forms of elemental damage. In her Trance mode, Summon changes to Eidolon, which functions like the Summon command but increases the chance of the "long" animations for the Summons showing, which do greater damage than the normal animations, while having the shorter animation appear at random intervals for no MP cost for as long as Dagger remains in trance. Dagger's secondary ability is White Magic, which lets her cast healing and protective spells on allies. As her focus is on her summon skills rather than her healing abilities, Dagger learns fewer White Magic spells than Eiko and cannot learn higher-level White Magic. Support Abilities Steiner Steiner's primary ability is Sword Arts, various special attacks Steiner can execute at the cost of MP. The effects of the different Sword Arts varies, but most are offensive in nature. Steiner's other ability is Magic Sword, which imbues his sword with Black Magic as he attacks. Magic Sword is unique from other abilities in that it requires another character to be in the party, in this case Vivi, as it is Vivi's magic that enhances Steiner's attack. Magic Sword uses Steiner's MP, not Vivi's, when used. Steiner automatically becomes able to use a Sword Magic attack when Vivi learns the corresponding Black Magic spell - for example, Blizzara Sword when Vivi learns Blizzara. Sword Magic Sword Magic adds to Steiner's weapon's attack power and adds the spell's element (if it has one) to the attack. Support Abilities Freya Freya's main ability is Jump, where she leaps into the air and descends on an enemy some time later, doing greater damage than a normal physical attack. In her Trance mode, Freya's Jump keeps her airborne for the duration of Trance, and on her turn she instead rains spears on all enemies to damage them. She descends from the Jump once her Trance gauge is depleted. Freya's other ability is Dragon. Dragon lets Freya execute various special attacks at the cost of MP. The exact nature of the Dragon commands varies. Support Abilities Quina Quina's ability Eat lets him/her consume enemies with less than 12.5% of their maximum HP, instantly killing them. By eating certain enemies, Quina can learn Blue Magic spells, which s/he can use in battle. In his/her Trance mode, Eat changes to Cook, which lets Quina consume an enemy when it has less than 25% of its HP remaining, making it easier to learn new abilities. Support Abilities Gallery Eiko Eiko's primary ability is White Magic. She learns most White Magic spells in the game and has a much larger pool of spells than Dagger. In her Trance mode, White Magic changes to Dbl White, letting Eiko cast two White Magic spells in succession, as long as she has enough MP to use both of them. Eiko's other ability is Summon Magic, but she only learns four summons compared to Dagger. Unique to Eiko is the ability to change the effects of some of her summons by equipping certain Add-ons. Support Abilities Amarant Amarant's skillset Flair lets him use special techniques at the cost of MP. The effects of Flair's abilities vary greatly. In his Trance mode, Flair changes to Elan, which causes all his Flair abilities to target all allies and/or enemies. Amarant's other ability is Throw, where he throws a weapon at enemies to damage them. Some special weapons can only be used via throw. Support Abilities Guest Characters Guest characters cannot learn any support abilities and cannot learn any command abilities besides those they already know when they join the party. During the time they are playable, Marcus, Blank and Cinna all have the Steal ability. Beatrix has the commands Seiken and White Magic. Beatrix only knows eight White Magic spells: Cura, Life, Full-Life, Esuna, Silence, Reflect, Blind and Holy. Seiken consists of four of Steiner's Sword Arts skills, Thunder Slash, Stock Break, Climhazzard and Shock. fr:Compétences de Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities